Raining Cloud's Always Make A Pool
by PurebredPaintheart
Summary: Before the four Clans, there was RushingClan. When a young, white-gray she-cat called Cloudpool becomes RushingClan's Medicine Cat, she never expected her life to be so hard. Her siblings never accepted her, her mentor dies, and so does the rest of her family, and now she's alone, and hoping that someone actually cared. She meets Summerblaze, who might become her loyal friend.


My name is Cloudpool, and I am the medicine cat of RushingClan. Ever since I could remember, I've always wanted to be a medicine cat. As a kit, I looked up to Blossomwing, the medicine cat before me, and was fascinated with what she did. My littermates, Whiskertail and Sedgeleaf, scoffed at me.

They always told me I was wasting my time in there, and that I should be a warrior apprentice with them. I refused the idea, and so they abandoned me, and pretended as if I wasn't their kin. My heart ached, but I soon realized that if they didn't care for me, then I should just ignore them. Moons passed, and I was soon called 'Cloudpaw'.

I ended up in the medicine den, the place I had dreamed of. Blossomwing was a wonderful mentor; she was young and full of life. I learned so much from the red-orange she-cat. After four moons of my training, Blossomwing, whom I thought of as a sister, unlike Sedgeleaf, told me a big secret. She told me that ever since birth, she suffered from a rare disease.

This disease caused her to have a fragile body, and an un-curable sickness. I thought she would be fine, until a few dawns later, she told me she was dying. I was upset. "I have so much to learn! You can't leave me!" I cried, helplessly. She just licked my head, and gathered herbs. We were leaving to the Moonpool so I could earn my name.

During the trip there, I felt my heart crack. She was my best friend, my sister. How could she leave me? And why so early in her life? In the blink of an eye, I found myself in front of the Moonpool. Blossomwing's eyes filled with a glimmer of pride as she gave me the name 'Cloudpool'. After my ceremony, I shared tongues with StarClan.

As I saw my ancestors before me, I saw Blossomwing among them. I pushed past my ancestors, and made my way to Blossomwing. My voice quivered as I spoke to her. She said that I would make a great medicine cat, and that I will have bumps in the road, yet make it through in one piece. Not understanding, I cried out agony. "Why must you leave me? I… I can't do this alone!" She comforted me like she always did, and said I must be strong.

Moons passed, and my life went by in a blur. My mother, Skydance, died after Blossomwing. Another moon passed, and Whiskertail died, along with our father, Hissingstorm. Sedgeleaf and I were left by ourselves, and she finally liked me for me. We bonded and made up for lost time. We mourned together, and she would often help me find herbs.

There must have been a death curse upon me, because five moons after Blossomwing, Skydance, Whiskertail, and Hissingstorm's death, Sedeleaf joined them. I mourned her, and realized something. I was alone. Sedgeleaf's mate, Kestrelwing, paid no mind to me. Nor did Whiskertail's mate Windingpath. Windingpath and Kestrelwing didn't mourn with me, nor did they treat me with respect.

I was alone; I was shunned. No one to comfort me. Moons started to pass quicker than poppy seeds for queens. Kits grew, elders died, apprentices received names. I would peer out of my den, and watch the she-cats. They had mates, and I was really jealous of them. But then I stopped my thoughts. I am a medicine cat, I reminded myself several times.

I soon got over my grief, but new it wouldn't leave my heart forever. There was a tom – Summerblaze – whom often came to me during the days. He would help me with herbs, and often come for nonexistent injuries. "Hey, Cloudpool! Can you help me? I've got a thorn stuck in my pad." He would often say. I would check his pads, and nothing would be there. "Oh, I guess it fell out on the way here." He would say. I just laughed at him.

He would spend nights in my den, comforting me. I finally felt I had a friend. One day, an early Greenleaf morning, we went out searching for herbs. As I was picking the juniper, he started talking to me. "Cloudpool, I think I should tell you something." I turned my confused gaze on him. "Yes, Summerblaze?" He smiled at me, and licked my head. "I… I love you, Cloudpool. I always have." I gasped at him, and tried explaining the trouble we'd be in, but then had to admit that I loved him, too. I had finally felt a spark in my heart that I never felt before, and I welcomed it.

A moon later, when he was spending time with me in my den, there was a horrible fog that swept through RushingClan. Several cats came in, coughing. I tried treating them, but had to face that they were dying. Then, as I tried working on my patients, I head Hazestar yowling. "RushingClan, evacuate the camp!"

I left the dead patients in my den, and staggered through the camp, Summerblaze at my side. The fog was terribly thick, and I could see nothing. Summerblaze started guiding me, saying he knew the way. We found our way out of the camp, but we were lost. "Hazestar?" Summerblaze called. "Hazestar!" He yowled. No answer. We were left in this strange place.

It was made of rocks, and there was a small cave at the side. It was big enough for the two of us, though. We stayed there for days, the fog not clearing up. We both hadn't eaten. Both us new our fate – starvation. But then something happened. I realized I was expecting kits.

The night I found out about my kits, I had a dream. And in my dream, I saw all my clanmates. My family, my friends, and my mentor. "Blossomwing!" I called, sprinting over to the beautiful she-cat. "What has happened?" She rested her tail on my fragile body. "RushingClan was invaded by twolegs. They put a horrible cat-killing fog in our camp. When Hazestar made you evacuate, though, no one could find a way out. They are scattered in the forest, dead. You and Summerblaze are the only one's left." I gasped, letting a small, fragile tear drop. "Cloudpool, there is no more RushingClan.."

Blossomwing faded, and I found myself back in the cave. Summerblaze was looking at me, a sad smile upon his face. We survived in the cave, somehow, for a moon, and I had my kits. Summerblaze licked my head, along with theirs. They cried for milk, and I started to cry. "What's wrong, Cloudpool? Don't you like our kits?" My face snapped up, and I stared straight into his eyes.

"Summerblaze," I breathed. "I love these kits with my life. It's just that.." I whimpered, tears dripping. "They will die.. I have no milk to feed them with.." He jumped up, and a tear dripped off his face, too. "Cloudpool, don't say that! I'll go get you some fresh-kill. The kits will be fine." Before I could screech and stop him, he was already running out of the cave. I looked down at my kits.

One was a she-kit, and one was a tom. The she-kit had a fiery coat spotted with white spots, and the tom was an exact image of Summerblaze. I named the tom Summerkit - after his father - and the she-kit Spottedkit – after her spots. A day passed, and I couldn't live without knowing if Summerblaze was okay. I made a warm nest, and lay the kits in it.

I sprinted out of the cave, calling for Summerblaze. No answer. I padded through the forest for what seemed like hours, until I picked up my mate's scent. Happiness surged through me. "Summerblaze!" I called gleefully. I jumped through the trees, and saw him on the forest floor. "Cloudpool," He said, weakly.

I felt the tears rising again. He smiled weakly. "I remember the first day I met you, when we were apprentices. I thought you were the prettiest she-cat there was. Now look at us, happily mates." He coughed, and inhaled deeply. "I love you, and I love the kits." A tear dripped. "I named them Spottedkit and Summerkit." He nodded. "Good."

My throat tightened. "I'll see you in StarClan, my dear. Don't forget me soon." I couldn't breathe as he said those words. "No, Summerblaze. I will never forget you." I watched as the the glimmer in his amber eyes faded. I wailed, loudly.

I started padding back to the cave, my face wet from tears. Then I heard my kits wails fading. I sprinted, and found the cave quickly. Looking into the nest, I saw my kits bodies. I rested my head on them, feeling how cold they were. I gasped. "NO!" I wailed. "Why… Why did this happen to me..? Why did this have to happen?"

I stayed in the cave until moonhigh. My eyes were wet from tears, and the happy sparkle had faded. All my friends, my family, my mate, and my own kits, had gone. They were ripped away from me. Why was I born? Why didn't anyone like me? Why was there a death curse upon me? The questions dawdled in my head. My belly growled from hunger, but I didn't care. My bones were visible, but I didn't care.

Then, after a heartbeat, I felt a pain shoot through my side. I fell to the ground, my mouth agape. I tried to gasp for air, but my lungs wouldn't take any. Then, right before my eyes, I died. I was headed to StarClan. And Summerblaze was there! Oh, Summerblaze. How I had missed him. I nuzzled him, and murmured the words, "I told you I wouldn't forget," Then, I peered around.

Summerkit and Spottedkit were here, too! I leaped gleefully around my mate and kits. Blossomwing was here, Sedgeleaf was here, Whiskertail was here, Hissingstorm was here, Skydance was here, Hazestar was here, and the whole of RushingClan was here! But then, a new thought hit me. There was no more RushingClan.

"More will come," A voice whispered behind me. I turned to see Blossomwing. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. "RushingClan may be gone, but more Clans will come. In the future. There will be four of them, infact." I smiled, realizing the Clan's generations had not ended.

They would never end, and neither would her life here in StarClan. I jumped around, played with my kits, and nuzzled my mate. "RushingClan may be gone, but we will never be," I whispered to Summerblaze.

**HAH! Bet you guys didn't expect this, did ya? **

**This is my first finished story (other than Crowy's Poem)! If you guys haven't noticed yet, I like really sad storys with happy endings :3 Anyways, my first reviewer for this story will get a shout out, and become a character in my new story's (only if the first reviewer wants to be). Happy Halloween, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys) **

**PS: THIS WAS A ONE SHOT MADE BY DOVECLOUD30. THE IDEA CREDITS GO TO ME, BUT I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THE ERIN'S OWN WARRIORS. **

**~Dovey**


End file.
